


Letting go

by soothing_even



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, i have a lot of feelings so i try and write them down, this is mostly about sana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soothing_even/pseuds/soothing_even
Summary: Sana is tired and just wants to go home. Yousef is here and he just wants to see her smile.





	Letting go

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am and people on tumblr seem to like it, so i thought id post it here ! kudos and comments are very welcome

Sana was walking home, tired. Noora had been sick today, she wasn’t at school, and Sana had been the only one to send her a text and actually ask if she was okay because, indeed, she didn’t seem to feel great the last times she had seen her, and she was worried about her friend. Noora hadn’t answered, and all Vilde had talked about everytime they had a free period today was boys. And not any boys. Boys who were Sana’s brother and his friends.

Since the other girls seemed to be fine with that, she just let them talk about how pretty Mikael was, how fun they all were, how it was a really cool coincidence that there were five of them, just as the girls were five. How cute Noora and Yousef were together.

Sana had tried to avoid talking or giving her opinion, or else she would have been seen as the cold bitch, once again. Vilde would’ve probably told her that it wasn’t their fault if Sana didn’t want to talk about boys, or how horrible she was for not telling them sooner that her brother and his friends were hot 97’.

It wasn’t that Sana didn’t want to talk about them. But she had always liked keeping friends and family apart, and this was way too big of a change for her. Way too soon. Actually, she probably would never say it but she would’ve prefered not to mix hers and her brother’s friends at all. Ever. Because coming home to them was something that she really liked sometimes, and hearing them laughing or shouting in her brother’s room felt like home. Of course she hated them sometimes, but it still felt fine, like she was right where she belang. Not that she didn’t belong with the girls, but it just… wasn’t the same.

So mixing the two groups and hanging out with her older brother was something she just had never done before, and would’ve prefered to never do. But it seemed like she wouldn’t have the choice now.

She didn’t want to feel like a burden to the girls, didn’t want to tell them why she was acting weird. Sana was just… tired. Once home, she opened the door and heard the sound of the TV. She sighed. The boys were probably there, and it wasn’t really the right moment. Right now, the girl just wanted to do her homework, take a shower, pray and go to bed.

She stopped by the living room to tell her brother she was home, expecting to see Adam and Mikael since they were the ones who usually came here to watch TV with Elias. No luck, they were all here, on the sofa, watching TV. As she entered the room quietly, she noticed Yousef raising his head.

She was clearly sad and tired, and didn’t want to think about him today. She didn’t want to see him, she didn’t want to see his eyes, or his hands, or his stupid smile. She didn’t want to be noticed. But he was there, and he seemed down too. All the other boys seemed dozy, and her brother was clearly asleep on his chair.

The brown-haired boy straightened himself as Sana tried to see what they were watching. She felt his eyes on her, and just wanted to escape his gaze, just this once. So she went to the kitchen to make herself a tea. She put the kettle on, chose a chai that she liked and waited, resisting the urge to take a look at her phone which was constantly vibrating. It probably was Vilde, commenting on something Magnus had done or said and she didn’t need that right now.

As her eyes were distracted by the sky outside the window, she noticed the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor, and caught herself hoping it was Yousef. As the water began to boil, she heard little knocks on the kitchen door.

-Am I disturbing ?, she heard his voice asking.

Sana sighed discreetly. She was trying to convince herself that she didn’t need that right now. Maybe she could tell him that he was, indeed, disturbing. But she just dragged her eyes away from the sky and turned to face him.

-No, of course not.

She wasn’t really in a good mood today, but he didn’t seem to be either and he still went out of his way to meet her in the kitchen, so maybe she could try and put on a smile. She tried. He smiled back.

-Everything alright ?, he asked calmly, grabbing two cups and sugar in the cupboard.

Yousef was at home here. As long as she could remember, he had always been close to her brother, and Sana had always had a kind of fascination for the boy. The thing was, he always noticed her. He asked if she was alright, always offered to help when she needed something, tried to include her when the other boys didn’t. When she grew up and tried to be more independant, trying to distance herself from her brothers’ friends and their protection, he still tried to talk to her, even if it was only little words or smiles. Yousef was kind. He was.

And in the last months, Sana had caught herself dreaming of him sometimes, or just wishing Yousef was here when his brother was being an arse to her. Or just wishing he was here, really. It wasn’t right, and she had tried to convince herself that all Yousef did was acting nice to his friend’s sister.

But now he was here, and then yesterday he seemed really weirdly embarassed when she walked in on him dancing, three days ago he acted weird when their hands touched accidently, and he just… He had been acting weird for some time now, and she didn’t know if she was supposed to like that or not.

She looked at him, trying to understand what was going on in his mind.

-Yeah, I guess, she answered.

He looked at her, apparently trying to guess what she was thinking. The kettle switched off, producing a weird sound that surprised them both, and Sana grabbed it. She poured water into the cups and Yousef put the tea bags into them.

Then there was silence. The good kind of silence : comfortable. Just comfortable. Sana didn’t even want to go to her room anymore. She took her boiling hot cup and blew softly on the water, trying to cool it down.

Yousef and her were both leaning against the kitchen counter, and he was obviously looking at her again. She felt like she was being scanned, and his worried gaze was on her again.

-Are you sure… ?, he began.

She raised her eyes to his level, clearly stating that she didn’t want to talk about herself. But his look was full of worrying and a kind of admiration that Sana couldn’t quite put her finger on yet.

-What about you ?, she asked in return.

He was surprised by her little sad and serious voice, she who always wanted to seem so confident and strong in front of everyone. He was endeared by it, but didn’t let her see that on his face.

-Well… he began, mischevious. Sana frowned. I’m worried my friends were drugged this afternoon…

That’s exactly when they heard a loud snoring coming from the living room. Sana almost let go of her tea because of a chuckle. Yousef laughed too. They tried to be discreet but they heard the snoring once again, which wasn’t really helping.

Yousef looked at Sana, who was trying to see who was snoring so loudly on the sofa, and was delighted to see that he had managed to make her laugh, this time. Her dimples were out, her teeth too. He didn’t see or hear her laugh often these days, and he was really proud to be the one to capture and cause this moment.

Sana realized that this was precisely what she needed in that moment. Laughing here, with him, about something silly. Letting go.


End file.
